


Shut Up

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton gets some, Drinking, F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, laughs, shut up, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Clint are great friends and partners in crime.  That escalates with a drunken promise.  But you can't resist teasing each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

You didn’t feel well the day of the party, which means you are the only one not currently drunk off your ass.  Even Steve had gotten a hold of Thor’s Asgardian liquor and was currently doing a very good job of making sure the floor doesn’t get away. 

The party was winding down and you were sitting on the couch sipping your second glass of wine. 

“Y/N!  Y/N!”  You looked up to see Clint shuffling across the floor on his knees, pausing every now and then to regain his balance.  You jump in surprise as he falls face first into your lap.  You can feel yourself blush as he winds his arms around you and nuzzles his face into your stomach. 

“Clint!”  You push him back and he smiles lazily up at you.

“You’re so pretty.” Clint slurs as he reaches up to stroke your hair.  Unfortunately he was very drunk and missed and face planted into you again. 

You sigh and push Clint back again.  “How about we get you up to bed?”

“Oh, Y/N, I never thought you would ask.” He smiles up at you again.

You blush again at his words.  This was the way it always was with Clint.  Lots of flirting and sarcastic comments that never went anywhere.  It was frustrating, but you loved your friendship with Clint.  You were like the Statler and Waldorf of the Avengers.  Sitting in the back of the room, making fun of everyone.  High-fiving at some of your better comments.  You loved to make each other laugh.

You stand up and pull Clint along with you.  He wraps his arms around you as he sways unsteadily on his feet.  His breath is warm on your neck and it takes restraint not to lean into him.  You wrap an arm around him and slowly walk him up to his room. 

When you finally get Clint up to his room, you’re exhausted from dragging him along.  It’s very late and you’re tired.  The headache you had earlier is coming back in full force.  You dumped Clint unceremoniously onto his bed and bent down to take off his shoes. 

“Y/N, I think you owe me dinner before you get to undress me.”

You groan in frustration and let go of his foot.  You didn't feel up to anymore of his teasing. “Fine, Clint.  You can sleep in your clothes.”  You turn to leave his room.

“Wait, Y/N!  I’m sorry, stay, please.  I want to talk to you.” Clint sits up and holds out a hand for you.

You sigh and walk back over to the bed and sit next to Clint.

“What is so important that it can’t wait?” You huff impatiently.

“I really do think you’re pretty.  And funny.  You should stay the night and I’ll show you how much I like you.”

Your eyes widen in shock as Clint leans into you.  You move backwards suddenly and narrowly avoid his kiss.  Clint had never gone this far in his teasing.  While a part of really wanted to take him up on his offer, you couldn’t do that when he could barely stand up. 

You lean forward to whisper in Clint’s ear. “If you remember this, come find me tomorrow.”  You place a chaste kiss to his forehead before leaving him to sleep it off. 

\--

You emerge from your room and make your way to the kitchen.  As you walk through the common room, you notice most of your teammates and a few strangers are littered around the room.  You smile and continue on to the kitchen to make coffee. 

You deliver a tray of coffee to the common room and take a seat on the couch.  Slowly your friends begin to stir and settle on the couches with their coffee.  There’s no conversation.  Just a chorus of moans and groaning.  You laugh to yourself at a memory of the last party.  Clint had missed the night of and stormed into the tower the morning after at 8am and started blaring bagpipe music through the intercom system.  He had to hide for three days before they eased up on the death threats.

“Where’s Clint?”  Natasha spoke quietly over her cup. 

“I helped him to his room last night.  He was in quite a state.”

Natasha’s eyebrows shot up at your answer.  She stood up and moved quickly out of the common room.  You were puzzled by her response, but shook it off and finished your coffee.

You spent the rest of the day helping the team nurse their hangovers and cleaning up after the party.  You jumped nervously every time the elevator opened onto the common room, but Clint never came down.  After trying to distract yourself all day, you decide to go to bed early. 

\--

You’re woken out of your sleep when someone sits on your bed.  You sit upright and wipe the sleep from your eyes. 

“The hell!” you exclaim. “Clint? What time is it?”

“12:01. You told me to come find you tomorrow.  It’s tomorrow.”

“Clint, I was sleeping.”

“But you said…It was yesterday morning.  And now it’s tomorrow.”

“I meant when you woke up.  I didn’t expect you to take me so literally.”

“Oh.” His voice was quiet.

“I can’t believe you remembered.  You were really drunk.” You chuckled softly.

“Does that mean you didn’t mean it?” his voice is tinged with sadness as he speaks.

“Oh no, Clint. I meant it.”

“Thank God.” He pushes forward and presses his lips to yours. 

You tilt your head to deepen the kiss as he moves to straddle your legs.  His hands gently cup your face.  At the feel of his thumb gliding over your skin, you moan.  Clint takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips.  You break the kiss to catch your breath. 

“I really should have done this sooner.”  He’s still cradling your face.  His eyes are intense and you begin to squirm under his gaze. 

“Clint, if you’re just going to stare at me, I’m going back to sleep.”  Your words shake him from his stupor. 

He begins to plant small kisses all over your face.  “Mmmm.  No sleep.  I have much better plans in mind.”

“A game of backgammon?  I haven’t played in a while.  I might be rusty.” You smirk at him as his hands trail down to the hem of your nightshirt.  Your skin tingles where his hands brush along your side, slowly lifting your shirt over your head.  He leans in again and pushes you down on the bed.  Your back arches as his hand trails down to palm your breast.  You moan and squirm underneath him as his mouth follows the same path. 

“I don’t think this is how you play backgammon.”

“Y/N, shut up.”

“I’d shut up if you’d…Ohh!”  Your words are cut off as his fingers slip beneath the elastic of your shorts and dip into your slick folds. 

You can feel him smirk against your skin before taking a nipple into his mouth.  He hums against your skin before releasing it.

“What was that?” 

All you can do is moan and arch into his hand as he slips a finger inside of you.  You frantically search for something to say, but all you can focus on is the pressure on your clit from the heel of his hand.  You whine and rock your hips into him trying to gain more friction.  You grasp frantically at the bed sheets as he slides a second finger inside of you and rocks his hand, filling you and keeping pressure on your clit.  You can’t keep your hips from bucking into him as your climax builds.  You come screaming his name in between a chorus of profanities. 

In your post-orgasmic haze, you barely register Clint stripping out of his clothes.  You only notice as he pulls the covers off of you completely and slowly drags your shorts down your legs. 

“What?” Your mind is foggy and you’re trying to make sense of why Clint is kneeling at the end of the bed.

He smirks at you.  God, that smirk is your undoing.  It’s all mischief and sex.  “This next part is easier if we’re naked.” His voice is gravelly as he crawls up your body. 

“I know that,” you snap. “But all your clothes are gone.  I missed watching you take them off.”  You put on your best fake pout.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers as he kisses away your pout. “I’ll have to think of some way to make it up to you.”

You smile before rolling Clint to his back so you can straddle him.  You slowly tease him by rocking your hips back and forth.  His cock moves easily across your slick folds, dragging across your clit, forcing moans from deep within you.

Clint throws his head back and grunts, hips bucking to increase the contact. 

“Y/N.  Don’t. Can’t. Teasing.” His voice is strained and you love the feeling of him coming undone beneath you. 

“What was that?” You tease before Clint grabs your hips to sink into you. 

You moan at the sensation of him filling you completely, perfectly.  After savoring it for a moment, you begin to move.  Lifting your hips slightly before easing back down.  His hands on your hips guide you to a steady rhythm before roaming all over your body. 

You’re lost in the motion of sliding up and down on Clint’s cock, when he suddenly sits up.  The change in pressure on your clit has you moaning his name.  His left hand tangles in your hair and guides your lips to his as you rock against him.

You can feel the tension in Clint’s arm holding him up and you can’t resist teasing him.  “That right arm of yours is pretty strong.  All those lonely nights give you a chance to work on your arm strength.” You slowly kiss along his shoulder. 

“Mmmm, Y/N.  A week after the first time I saw you in your mission cat suit I had to increase my bow’s draw weight.”

It was meant to be a joke, but the thought of Clint touching himself while thinking of you spurs you on.  Your pace increases and you can feel your orgasm building.  Hoping to take Clint over the edge with you, you lean forward to lick at his earlobe.

“Next time I wear it, you can help me out of it.”  You place an open mouth kiss on the side of his neck.

“Fuck, Y/N.”  Clint groans as he thrusts up into you.

All it takes is a few more thrusts before your orgasm washes over you.  You can’t help the moans and curses that fall from your lips as you grind against him, riding out your pleasure.  The clenching of your walls finish Clint off and you feel him still beneath you as he cums with your name on his lips.  With one last, sloppy kiss, he falls back on the mattress and pulls you down with him.  You rest your head on his chest as you both try to catch your breath.

You feel him shift to look at the clock and before you can ask what he is doing, he speaks.  “Twelve oh five.  I think that is a new personal record.”

You look up in confusion at the clock that does most definitely does not read 12:05. 

“Y/N, I’m a little offended you had to check.”  He laughs beneath you.

You roll off of him with a snort of laughter and pull your sheet up around you, snuggling into his side.

Clint rolls towards you and plants gentle kisses all over your face.  “What no snappy comeback?”  He smiles down at you.

“Shut up, I’ll think of one later.”


End file.
